The Path of Enlightenment
It came to him in his dreams. First bitebay bite then all at ones. Like when a pitcher is turned up side down over ones head. It was so clear, after month's of melding whit Me'nar the wisdom of the ancient fire being had become one whit his own. And from that came insight. Lord Archon had no chose but to fall to his knees and thank the great life force for this blessing. He knew what had to be done now. This was the path, the path he had to show his peolpe so that thos whom understood could walk it. Armed whit Harmony, Acceptance and the Elements they would build a better and new world. For he now saw the circle, all things had a beging and a end. The old kingdom where at it's end. A new kingdom would take it's place. And he intended to be one of it's founders. =The three pillars of truth= The pillars are the foundation of the Path of Enlightenment. Whit out them the Path is noting more then a few places of meditation and a number of words of wisdom. And noting more. But whit them the Path is a full blown religion in it own right. Harmony Red, the color of blood, courage and love. The color of feelings. Black, the color of death, sorrow and evil. The color of darkness. White, the color of honesty, purity and the spirits. The color of light. White, Red and Black. My light, darkness and feelings, creats my life force. The Darkness is my deepest secret's and evil desires. The Light is my good actions and eternal hope. My Feelings are things that rules me, that guide me through life. Together they form the miracle known as my soul. Thos whit out harmony one can never live a full life. Whit out harmony whit in one self there is no insight and no true power or wisdom. Acceptance To reach insight one most first accept the nature of the univers. The first step on this road is to accept the nature of one self. Only when one accepts his or hers own nature can one truly live. The second step is to accept the nature of others. For only the one that can accept and love the fault's of others can find harmony. The third and final step is to accept the nature of the univers. Only thos whom accept both the light and darkness can fully controll the powers of the elements. For all things, good and evil, are part of the same cosmic force. The force that creats and takes life in a never ending circle. The Elements To become Enlightenment one most understand the elements of the univers. The greatest of this elements are life and death. Life that is the force that creats the miracle of life, and makes children grow. Death that is the power that takes life away, and cause pain as well as disease. Both are needed for the univers to work as it sould. The minor elements of the univers is darkness, light, fire, water, earth and wind. Darkness is the primal energy's of demons and chaos. A power that creats light. The Light is the force of hope, peace and order. A power that creats darkness. Fire is the element of warmth, destruction and passion. Water is the element of life, growth and serenity. Earth is the element of plats, animals and motherhood. Wind is the element of movement, birds and speech. If any of the elements where to vanquish another the univers would fall in to ruin. And all life would end for all time. =The five eternal wisdoms= The five wisdoms are words of wisdom. Made to guide the followers of the path. The first wisdom The only one thing is greather then right and wrong. And that is love. The second wisdom A great man is always great, but a great man that is humble is greather still. The third wisdom Do on to others as you wish others to do on to you. The fourth wisdom Meditate on hard qvestions befor acting. The fifth wisdom Always balance power and wisdom in your life. If one rules the other fades to noting. =The alter of the Elements= The alters are places where the followers of the Path meditate and try to get in contact whit the sprits. Depending on which alter a follower go's to the spirit of that alter will aid him/her in it's own way. The alter of fire The Cavern of flames in Ashenvale is the first of the alters. The Cavern is located in the back of Splintertree Post. There followers can ask the spirit of fire for aid and guidance. The alter of earth Bolgan's Hole in Desolace is the second alter. The Hole is in the hands of the earth worship Gelkis centurs. There followers can ask the spirit of eath for aid and guidance. The alter of water The Pools of Vision is the third alter. The Pools is located on the Spirit Rise of Thunder Bluff. There followers can ask the spirit of water for aid and guidance. The alter of wind The open empty sand dunes of Tanaris is the fourth alter. As the spirit of wind is restless only this wast empty space can ever hope to capture the essence of the wind. There followers can ask the spirit of wind for aid and guidance. =OOC= Now I hope this idea moves peolpe and that some join me in this. I plan to try and spread the word about this among the members of my guild. And I will also be looking for shamans, druids and priests to help me IC. All tho I will be working whit this in side my guild anyone may join the way of the Path. As it is now the elements of life, death, light and darkness has no alters. That may how ever change, in time. Im more then open to any input you may have on this idea. Also, Ravenblade will act on this and now see's himself as a follower of the Path and a being of fire. If this is true divine wisdom or just him going insane is up to your own interpretation. I would also like to point out that this religion will have no leaders in the way most cults have. As it is mostly about accepting one another and trying to creat harmony a leader telling peolpe what to do don't fit. Tips on how to RP a beliver: The following are a number of short tips on how to RP a follower of the Path. Words and phrases: You can use common phrases like "Oh my god" and only replace the word "god" whit "life force". So common for a follower of the Path are: "Life force give me strength!", "Oh my life force", "May the life force be whit you" and "go whit the life force". Titels: Followers of the Path have no leaders thos there is only one titel a follower can take. And that is that of a Pilgrim. The Pilgrim trys to spread the word and live as the Path teach. Prayers and meditation: As a follower of the Path can pray or meditate at the alter of the elements. But also any where in the world. However when at a alter a follower feels the presence of the spirit the alter was made for. Category:Original lore Category:Moonglade (EU) Category:House Ravenblade